The Survivor's Lament
by Vestrwald
Summary: [FE7] The knight survived the end of her comrades at the Dread Isle. She carries the burden of the survivor alone. However, she finds that she is not as alone as she thinks.


Disclaimer: As the word prior to these suggests, I lay no claim to any of the characters or lands mentioned in the tale below.

_The Survivor's Lament _

Born from a well hidden below the earth, the river sprang out from the mountain's side and rolled down to the fields below. It was clear and clean; those who drank its water were refreshed. It rolled over the fields of Bern, its course twisting and turning as it traveled. The grass grew green beside it and herds of sheep roamed by the river's banks.

A town would at times settle by the river, but they were small and few. The river was too far north from the king's keep and therefore trade was scarce upon it. Still it rolled over the land, making its way toward the sea. However the land of Bern is full of hills and often the river would find itself jumping over a cliff only to land and continue its journey.

The spray flew from the river at those times and often they would wet young people who had come to gaze at the fall. One such person was a young woman who gazed at a waterfall that was near the Shrine of Seals. She was a strong looking maiden dressed in the light armour of a pegasus knight. Her long hair was green and it fell just past her shoulders. A light spear was clasped in her hands, but she leaned upon it as though it were a staff.

The woman's eyes gazed at the waterfall. _It's beautiful_, she thought. She stood on the bank of the river below the fall; the spray was thick in the air and she inhaled it with every breath. A small forest stood behind her with a little brown path trailing out of its interior. The river raced along from west to east, never stopping. Across from her the other bank was empty. She was alone.

_I wish they were here to see this._ She had been thinking about them often. They had slightly slipped from her thoughts during the course of the campaign, but they had returned to her when she had met Duke Reglay again.

The short yet intimidating Lord Pent had been kind to her and given ear to her loss. He had even given her compensation for the families of her dead comrades. However, the Duke soon found himself distracted by matters with his wife and student. The woman was fine with that, however. The loss of her comrades was difficult, but she was able to carry the grief. Yet still at times she would remember that they were gone and she was alone.

She sighed and knelt before the rushing water of the river, placing the spear on the ground beside her. The woman's hands dipped beneath the surface and she smiled slightly as she felt the coolness of the river. It was the end of fall, but the weather was still pleasant.

She cupped the water, brought it to her lips and slowly drank it. _That was refreshing. _The woman lay back in the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was low in the sky and sinking towards the mountains in the west. Wanderers had started to appear, moving stars that roved over the sky.

The woman looked at the few she saw and their names rolled through her head. _There is Allesa, the evening star. That one is Trandil, the guard of the moon. _There were two more in the sky, but the names did not come to her.Letting out a small sigh, she looked over at the rushing and falling water. Again her thoughts turned to her lost comrades.

_O gods in your gold and gilded halls, watch over my lost wards. _

She heard the sound of boots coming from behind her. The woman's hand gripped her spear. Twigs snapped beneath her stalker's footsteps. He was still in the woods, most likely on the path. _Wait for him to leave the cover of the woods. _The stalker's footsteps halted. "Dame Fiora?"

She knew the voice and smiled as she stood. "Hello Sir Kent." A man emerged from the woods dressed in a simple red tunic. He had a stern face that wore a frown all to well and hair a fierce colour of orange. A long sword was at his side, but other than that he only carried an unlit torch in his left hand.

Kent nodded to her and slowly walked over to the bank and looked at the waterfall. The two were silent, both gazing up at the falling water. "It's beautiful," she said. The knight next to her did not speak, but he gave a simple nod. She thought he stole a glance at her, but she thought it likely a trick of her eyes. "Do you have many waterfalls in Caelin?"

Kent nodded slightly. "We do, but they are little more than the trickle of water from a cliff. The great Havren River in Lycia goes through Laus. I hear it has many impressive falls, but I have never seen them."

"You do not leave Caelin often?" Her eyes turned to him. The knight's eyes did not leave the waterfall.

"No, I am always needed for some task at the castle." He turned to her and gave a small tired smile. "It is not easy being commander of a territory's knights." Fiora gave him a similar smile.

_I wish I still had the burdens he has. _

There was a small moment of silence. Kent slowly spoke. "Is it true what I heard from your sister? That you were once in command of a Wing of Pegasus Knights?"

It was the first time she had been asked that question. Florina and Farina did not question her much of her wing, they knew of their tragic fate. "Once I was a commander. I trust you know what happened to my command." Kent was silent. She guessed he was looking for words of comfort, but the knight was not used to being of such character. "You do not have to comfort me. I can carry my own weight in spite of the loss."

Fiora turned from the waterfall and slowly paced next to the river; she watched the clear water run by on its journey. "Have you spoken to Sir Harken?" Fiora turned once more to Kent. The image of a handsome man with short blond hair flashed in her mind. "He lost his companions as well."

"No, I have not." She turned back to the river. Dark silver shapes darted along the bottom. _Please let it be. Please let it be. _

The knight's eyes did not leave her. "It would seem to me to be a wise thing to do." The sky continued to darken and the shadows stretched around the two knights.

Fiora kneeled and dipped her left hand into the water. _You do not give up, do you?_ The water was still cool about her hands. She stood and rubbed the wetness from her hand.

"Sir Harken has enough troubles on his mind. As I said before, I can carry my own burden. Please let it be." Fiora turned to him, her face stern.

The knight started to walk toward her. "I do not believe it is wise to-"

"I thank you for your concern, but I can look after myself. I do not need to talk of my loss." She let some edge slip into her voice. "Let it be."

Kent stopped walking and looked away; he stared across the river to the other bank. Fiora silently let out a breath of relief. It was her grief; she did not need anyone to worry about her. She did not like being subject to others pity.

The sun sank behind the mountains on the horizon and the shadows hastened over the land. The sky darkened and several more stars started to appear in the sky. The wind started to cool and Fiora repressed a shiver. Kent stood silently beside her and watched the river rush by. He looked about suddenly, as if waking from a daydream, and turned to her. "We should return to camp. If we are missed during the evening role call, Mark will be unpleasant."

Fiora gave a small smile at the thought of the short brown haired man berating the two knights. Both stood a good few inches taller than the strategist. Kent took out two flint stones and lit the torch he had carried from camp. It flared to life and the shadows retreated before the light it brought. Kent gave a small nod and the two started into the wood, Kent in front with Fiora following behind.

The two slowly made their way through the forest. Kent's eyes darted from tree to tree as if he expected an ambush at any moment, his right hand grasping the hilt of his sword. Fiora smiled slightly. _I doubt even on of the company's thieves could slip by him unnoticed. _The two were silent and the only noise that passed through the wood was the shuffle of their footsteps and the rustle of small animals among the brush. She smiled slightly when she noticed that his eyes flicked toward her once ever few steps.

A wind rushed suddenly through the trees and blasted the two. The torch sputtered slightly and Kent was forced to turn his back to the wind. It passed quickly and soon all was calm again. "Is Ilia much like this?"

Fiora looked to the orange haired knight and smiled. "Yes. Ilia has many strong winds; they never cease to blow and we always need to cover ourselves in heavy cloaks in order to keep warm. We are lucky if we can keep a fire going."

Kent smiled slightly as he walked onward. "Caelin is a much warmer place. We have our winters, but the wind never blasts us or tries to smite our fires."

"What is Caelin like?" Her eyes scanned the woods, trying to pierce through the shadows and see what dangers lurked within them.

"You have never been there? I thought you visited your sister last year after she was posted there."

"I was not going near Caelin. We met at Araphen for a day." Kent paused and peered into the woods, holding the torch far in front him. He slowly walked from the path to the edge of the wood. "Do you see something?"

He looked in the shadows once more then slowly shook his head. "No, it was a trick of the light." Kent returned to the path and they continued to the camp.

"Caelin is a land full of hills and fields. It is quite mountainous in the south, near the castle, but the further you go to Laus or Araphen it becomes one large field. There are many small rivers and such that run through the land. The canton is considered somewhat 'backwater' by people from Ostia and Araphen." Fiora heard the edge is his voice as he talked about others' opinions of his home.

_He has as much love of his homeland as I do of mine._

An idea struck her and Fiora slowly chose her words. "Do you hire mercenaries often?"

Kent turned to her with an eyebrow arched over his eye. "Are you looking for a position after Lord Eliwood disbands the company?"

"Perhaps. I'll leave that up to you to decide." Fiora smiled at him and leaned slightly on her spear.

Kent smiled in return and turned to continue through the wood. "We did not hire many mercenaries in the past, but since-"

His voice was cut off by the crashing that came from around them. Kent held the torch forward. Two men had come out of the brush and blocked the way in front of him. Both men carried wooden shields and drawn swords. More crashing was heard behind the two knights. Fiora turned and saw another man emerging from the woods, similarly armed as the other two. Fiora looked over at Kent. He had dropped the torch, forcing a shadow over his head, and was drawing his sword.

"Who are you? Drop your weapons and stand aside." Kent's voice sounded even, but Fiora noticed that his sword arm fidgeted slightly. The men made no move to do either of his orders.

Fiora swallowed and took a breath to steady her nerves. Her right leg started to twitch. _Out numbered. I can't face the two in front. Face the one in the back. Slay him swiftly._ Kent slowly raised his sword and stepped to the men in front of him. Fiora turned slowly and faced the man at their rear.

The man was dressed in a fine grey tunic covered in dried mud and little bits of the forest. He had spent much time in the woods waiting for them. The man advanced and swung at her from the side. Fiora stepped back and the blade passed in front of her. She heard grunts from the fight behind her. _Tune it out. Focus on the one before you._

Fiora sprang forward, her spear ready to strike. The spear struck the shield and held fast. The man brought his sword up for another blow. Fiora pushed forward again and tackled the man, knocking him to the ground. His sword clattered out of his hand. Fiora reached forward and grabbed the fallen weapon. The man pushed her off, forcing her to roll to the side. She jumped up with the blade and was upon the man.

The sword slipped into his gut without a sound. The man gasped, clawed at her hair, then finally let go and fell to the ground. His shield still had the spear stuck in it. She let out a breath and felt ready to collapse. _I wish I had my pegasus here. _Fiora heard the sound of iron striking wood.

_Kent!_ She turned and looked in the direction of the knight. One of the attackers was dead, a hideous wound opened in his stomach by a cut. The other man was holding up his shield to block the series of strikes Kent brought down upon him. The sword was a flurry of iron as Kent struck the shield, trying to force it aside. It held steady, and the man hid behind, waiting for a chance to strike.

Kent raised his sword till it nearly touched his heel and brought it down. The shield split and the sword sunk into the man's shoulder and stuck there. The man let out a scream. His arm brought his sword up to strike at Kent's head.

Fiora rushed forward and blocked the strike. Iron rang on iron and both swords chipped from the impact. Kent gave a grunt and his sword was free. Fiora retreated as Kent raised his sword and struck the man's neck. There was a gurgle and the man fell. Fiora felt the sword she held slip from her grip. She wiped her forehead of the cool sweat that had formed there. She suddenly felt sore and tired, though the day had been easy with little work.

Kent didn't talk to her and merely staggered over to the torch and picked it up. He was panting and his face shone with sweat in the torch light. Slowly he raised it and looked at the bodies. He paused at the first man he had killed, his face going pale as he stared at the man.

He was youthful in appearance, no older than Fiora. Kent continued to look at him as Fiora went over to the man she had slain. Carefully she kneeled and pulled her spear from the shield. She did not look at the corpse

Fiora slowly let out a breath and tried to calm her shaking limbs. _The camp. _She turned to Kent and rushed over to him.

"We need to return to the camp. There may be more men hidden in the forest." The knight slowly looked at her and then at the body before him. _He's in a daze. _She opened her mouth to speak again, but he gave a nod and turned to the path. They both took off at a fast run. The woods rushed by in the torch light and passed seamlessly into the shadows behind the two as they ran.

Fiora tried to keep a steady beat to her breathing as she ran. A pain crept slowly up her side and she winced slightly with each breath she took. She still ran and followed the knight in front of her.

They emerged from the inky black of the wood into the clearing where the company had made camp. Small fires burned at the edges of the camp for those who had watch that night. Kent and Fiora made their way past the fires and the various sleeping rolls to the center of the camp.

The company was gathered at the center around a large fire. A short man in a green robe was seated upon a stool with a small table set up in front of him. Three young lords stood around him, two men dressed in fine Lycian garb and a woman in the dress of a Sacaen plainswoman. "Matthew," said the little man at the table.

"Here." A short man with blond hair raised his hand.

"Ninian and Nils are with us still." The man made several marks upon a parchment before him on the table. "Is little Nino still with us?

"Right here Mister Mark!" A young girl with a mop of green hair raised her hand.

"Don't call me that. I trust Sir Oswin is here." Kent and Fiora pushed their way through the crowd and stepped in front of the desk. "Sir Kent and Dame Fiora, so nice of you to join us. I do hope you have a lovely reason for being gone for so long." His voice was even and cool. He eyed the two with suspicion.

"We were attacked in the woods. Three men with swords and shields." Fiora's voice was strained and the words nearly tumbled out in a heap. Her legs felt like they had no bone in them and that she would collapse at any minute.

There was a flash of blue at the edge of her eye sight. The woman dressed in the Sacaen garb had darted over to Kent and was looking over him to see if he had any injury. Kent was talking to her in a whisper, most likely trying to ease the woman's worries. One of the lords stepped forward, a young man with flaming red hair dressed in blue. "Do you think there might be more?"

Before Fiora could answer Kent spoke, his voice still even in spite of the run. She noted he was leaning on the table Mark sat behind. "No, Lord Eliwood. I believe the three were alone."

Fiora looked over at Kent, doubt showing on her face. Fiora turned back to Eliwood. "There must be more, Lord Eliwood. I do not believe three men would attack members of war band without more men to aid them." She glanced over at the knight. Kent's face was twisted slightly.

She looked back at Eliwood. He was biting his lip and glancing over at Mark. "Can you explain why you think they were alone, Sir Kent?"

The knight's face darkened and he slowly shook his head. "I do not want to explain my reasoning. Please trust me. I would not make this decision lightly."

The lord glanced once more at Mark and continued to bite his lip. He finally looked at Kent one more time. "I'm sorry."

Eliwood looked away from the knight and focused on the people gathered around the fire. He slowly started to speak, his voice carrying over to those gathered around the fire. "We form four parties. One stays here and guards the camp. The other three search the woods. I'll lead one. Hector, you can lead another right?"

A large man with blue hair and black armour nodded, hefting an axe to rest on his shoulder. "I'll take Oswin with me."

Eliwood turned to the woman dressed in the Sacaen garb. "Lyndis can lead the third. Mark, I trust you will stay here?" Fiora gave a small smile. Lord Eliwood was a quiet lord who barely understood how to command an army when she first met him. He had grown over the long weeks of seemingly endless battles and marches, though.

Fiora watched as Eliwood worked to divide up the company. She gave another small smile when Mark berated him for leaving all the "little men who run around with lock picks and daggers" in the camp. Eliwood had quickly recovered, however, and had quickly put Matthew and Legault in two of the bands. She had frowned, though, when he had simply put the little girl with green hair in his band.

_What about the third man? Jabir or something like that?_ Before she had time to question him, though, the meeting was ended and the company started to disperse. Fiora watched as Kent walked away with Lyndis, the knight most likely still trying to convince his lady that he was fine. His eyes glanced over to her and they hardened. She felt a chill run up her spin.

"Are you all right?" Fiora jumped a little and turned to the man who had snuck up next to her. She gave a small bow when she saw it was Eliwood.

"I am fine, Lord Eliwood. You do not need to worry." Her eyes darted over to Kent; his face was turning slightly red as he talked to the woman. _He seems to be having a disagreement with her. _

She shook her head and focused on the face before her._ I must look a mess. _She raised a hand up and ran it through her hair, trying to work out the tangles that followed after the battle and run. Her eyes strayed from him to focus on her feet.

"You should stay at the camp. You have had enough of an eventful night." Fiora looked at him, her lip turned down.

"I can serve you still, Lord Eliwood. Don't put me aside merely because I have already fought this evening." Eliwood shook his head and turned to look at the fire.

"I do not doubt your ability to serve or your ability to fight. I just feel you have already done enough service to me for one night." He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take a moment to rest. You do not fight alone. We all can share the fight."

Fiora turned from him and looked at the fire, leaning on the spear she still held in an iron grip. "How can I rest knowing that most likely my sisters are going to be out there? I can't protect them and keep them safe if I am here."

Eliwood was silent, his blue eyes staring through her as his mind doubtlessly worked. "I'll protect them in your stead."

"Lord Eliwood, I couldn't-"

The lord's head leaned close to her and Fiora found herself recoiling from the lack of space. "I can do it. Do not worry. Just as they are your sisters, they are my sisters-in-arms. They are as dear to me as kin, even if I do not know them as well." Fiora blushed and she quickly backed away from the lord.

_He is your commander. Do not forget that. Never forget that. _

"Are you all right, Fiora?" Eliwood had not moved and seemed to either have ignored their near entanglement or was merely ignorant of it.

"I am fine." She took another breath and steadied her legs. "You gave me a small fright is all."

Eliwood's eyebrows went up and his face turned red as well. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His eyes wandered and Eliwood seemed intent on not looking at her. "I was worried that you wouldn't back down. You don't need to worry about your sisters."

_He truly is a good man. If there was any man… Do not think such things. _

Fiora smiled and gave a nod. "I understand. I will entrust my sisters to you for the moment. I will hold you to your word."

Eliwood smiled and bowed. "I would not have it any other way. I will see you after we finish hunting through the woods." He gave her a friendly rub on the shoulder and then he was gone to gather his men. Fiora let out a sigh and sat on a log by the fire, dropping the spear on the ground. She slowly wrapped her arms around her knees.

_He is a good leader. I would simply have forced my way till the other backed down. _She frowned and looked at the fire; faces of her lost wing danced through her mind. _Was I a good leader? If I had been like him, would I still have my comrades? _

Fiora watched the camp move about and prepare to separate. The air was thick with the sound of swords being drawn, armour being readied, and steeds being saddled. _This place is very different then a Pegasus Wing. The army is very diverse. _

She watched with amusement as the foot solider Harken escorted a female knight on a pale steed. Ilian Pegasus Wings were often kept separate from the other legions of soldiers. She was used to the difference between the two; she had, after all, been on the march with the war band for over a month.

_Dafne would have liked it here. She was always interested in the other legions we worked with. _Once more her thoughts teemed with that of her lost comrades. Fiora repressed a shudder when the image of several white pegasi falling from a clouded sky came to her mind.

_Am I always going to feel like this? _She felt sick in the stomach as the image faded. _Is it wrong that I don't want to feel like this?_ Fiora let out a breath. She should not have listened to Eliwood. Every time she looked at the army, all she could think of were her lost friends. She sighed and simply turned her eyes to the fire, trying to ignore the camp around her and instead count the number of ashes that flaked off a log.

"Sister, you are not hurt?" Fiora turned slightly and looked at the source of the light voice. A small woman with long purple stood beside the log, looking down at her; behind her stood a slightly taller woman with short blue hair. They both wore armour that was similar in style to hers'.

"No, I am fine. Lord Eliwood wished for me to remain at camp, though. Are you two going out with one of the parties?" Both women nodded. Fiora smiled. "Be careful. I won't be there to protect you two."

"Fiora, you don't need to protect us. We can take care of ourselves."

Fiora stood and gazed at the short woman. "I know you can, Florina. It's just that last time I wasn't able to protect those that were my sisters. You know that they are all dead on the Dread Isle. I don't want to have to dig two more graves."

Florina was silent and Fiora was not surprised to see some tears to start to form in her eyes. _That was too rough. Florina is not used to such things. _

Fiora stepped forward and gave Florina a small embrace. "I'm sorry. You should not have heard that. Just know that I want you to be safe. Don't worry about anything else." Florina didn't say anything but slowly pulled back and wiped the tears away.

"I will be strong Fiora." Her voice was still soft, but it was strong now and Fiora knew Florina would be safe.

The former-wing commander smiled and gave her sister a small pat on the shoulder. Fiora turned to look at her other visitor. "Did you come to check on me too, Farina?"

The blue haired woman smiled and started to pace around the fire. "I guessed you were okay. You might be a little naïve, but you know when to see a healer." She stopped pacing and gazed away from fire to the camp. Fiora followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a certain knight of Caelin.

Fiora smiled slightly and walked slowly behind her sister. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Farina jumped slightly and turned to her in a whirl of black and blue armour. "I don't want to give him the wrong idea! He's just as silly as you! If I were to go and ask how he was he might go and try to marry me!" The two sisters heard a giggle and looked over Florina, who was covering her mouth and shaking slightly in laughter. The two turned back to each other.

Fiora allowed a small grin to cross her face. "I'm sure he would appreciate the gesture. Who knows, maybe he'll offer to share a meal with you next time we are short on food." Farina's face flushed red.

"I'm not interested in him that way! He might be the most reliable knight in this entire war band, but that's it! He's too much like you. I'd be sick of him in at most a week." Farina let out a groan and walked to the log by Florina. With a thud she plopped down and stared at the fire.

"Me and a guy like that? You have to be kidding." Fiora smiled and walked beside Farina and softly sat down. The three were silent, Florina having stopped her laughter when Farina walked to her side of the fire.

Fiora glanced over at Kent, who was moving away from the woman and seemed to be in quite a foul mood. She looked over at Farina. "He's too much like a brother, right?"

Farina was silent. Then a small smile spread over her face. "A brother who is easy to look at. I'm surprised you haven't wrapped your arms around him yet."

Fiora felt a blush rise to her face but she let out a breath and remained calm. "Such a relationship would be improper." She turned to her sister and gave a grin. "That knight is focused on his duty. I doubt he would even know what to do with me."

Farina let out a loud bark like laugh. "Too true Fiora. Thank Saint Elimine that for all the trouble he gave us, Father at least let a suitor into the homestead once and awhile."

The three sisters smiled and fell silent. The camp was lively as the various knights, mages, and mercenaries prepared to search out the woods for any other attackers. Soon Florina was called away by the lady in the Sacaen dress and shortly after that Farina followed the man in black armour out into the wood. Fiora was alone again.

Fiora watched the camp move about in silence. Mark positioned his charges at various points of the camp. It was funny to watch the large fighters jump when the short man started ordering them around as though they were well trained dogs.

A noise came from behind her and Fiora turned quickly, grabbing the forgotten spear that lay on the ground. A blur of red and orange strode past her and made its way through the camp. Fiora jumped from her seat and ran after Kent. He was either ignoring her or did not know she was there; he's pace did not slow down. "Wait a moment, Sir Kent." She heard what sounded like a grunt. Kent stopped and turned to her.

"I am sorry, Fiora, but I am in a moment of haste. Could you please be quick?" Fiora bit on her tongue. He was normally so courteous; his sudden terse manner did not please her.

"I merely wanted to ask how you were doing. The battle back there was not one of ease." The knight was silent and seemed to be staring off into space.

He finally let out a breath. "I thank you for your concern. I am fine, but Mark has given me a task to perform. I am going to help Dorcas with the watch."

Fiora frowned. "You should rest. Lord Eliwood believes we have had enough fighting for the day." Kent looked at the woods in front of him.

"I respect Lord Eliwood, but he is not my lord. I don't need rest; I need to be on the move." He turned once more and walked toward the edge of the camp. Fiora reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You need rest, Kent. Besides, you seem to think that those men in the woods were alone."

For a moment Kent was silent. "Those men in the woods were alone. I do not wish to speak about it though. I don't want to think about it." Fiora grabbed his shoulder and turned him to her. The shadows made it difficult to see, but Fiora saw his face clearly.

"You don't look well. Are you sure you were not injured?" The knight shook his head. "Will you tell me what is wrong? I'll warn you now; I won't give up until I know."

Kent straightened up slightly as though to resist her, but then let out a sigh and slouched down. "I knew one of the men I slew today."

Fiora bit her lip. _Knowing the face of the one you killed? Oh no, Kent. _She took a breath. She was going to see this to the end. "Which one?"

"The man that I slew first; his name was Howel. He was from Caelin. I was good friends with his brother." The knight turned from her and slowly made his way to a fire at the edge of the camp. Fiora quietly followed.

A large man with red hair and a small beard sat at the fire with an axe across his knee. Some logs were piled beside him. He looked up as the two arrived. Kent gave a nod to the man and spoke. "Dorcas, I will keep watch here. Why don't you patrol around the edge of camp and make sure no one slip in." The man's eyes shifted from Kent to Fiora, but he said nothing and left the fire to the two knights.

Kent sat on a rock and started to poke at the fire with a stick. Fiora walked to the other side and sat on the grass, her spear resting in her lap. "Why did he want to attack you?"

A breath slipped out between his lips. "What did Florina tell you of the fighting in Caelin? It was over a year ago."

Fiora looked down at her hands and traced her fingers over the decoration at the head of the spear. "She wrote little of the conflict. It seemed she had little to do with the actually fighting and mainly acted as a spy on the enemy's movements."

Kent was silent and stared at his caked boots that were planted firmly on the ground. "Near the end of the conflict, we fought against the Caelin army. Many of those knights we killed there were either old comrades or teachers. We almost fought Sir Wallace too, but he joined our side before we had a chance to exchange blows.

"We not always so lucky though as we were with Sir Wallace. Sir Eagler, the man who trained Sain and me, did not join us. We were forced to slay him." His knee was twitching and his brow curled over his eyes. Fiora thought she heard his teeth grind against each other.

"I never felt more anger in all my life at that moment. I tried to console myself, though; I thought that the worst had passed. I was wrong. In the final battle I met my best friend. His name was Geraint and he was nearly in all things my equal. We had known each other since we were young lads. We had trained together and were as close as brothers. At that moment, though, we were enemies.

"I tried to speak with him, but he would not listen. I guess he was filled with anger at the death of Sir Eagler. He attacked me and I was forced to slay him, who was my greatest companion." There was another pause and the two again sat in silence, the red light from the fire fighting the shadows off their hunched figures.

_I should be able to comfort him. I need to comfort him. What do I do? What would Lord Eliwood do? _

Kent's voice broke through the silence again. "After Lord Hausen recovered I went to his family and asked for their forgiveness for the killing. I was sent away before I could truly speak to them. I didn't think much of it at the time." He fell silent once more. The stick dropped from his hands.

"Revenge is uncommon in Lycia. I never dreamed that Howel would try to kill me, let alone follow me to Bern." His voice faded away into the night.

_Where do I start? What do I say? _A voice spoke clearly in her head then, _Just talk. _

Fiora gathered a breath and let it slowly out. "I'm sorry. I know what it means to lose a comrade. You're not alone in your loss though. Sir Sain surely must feel the same as-"

Kent's voice cut through hers' and forced her to silence. "Sain spent whatever free time he had either at the tavern or with fair damsels. He knew not those knights like I did and he brushed off their deaths with simple words."

Fiora stood and looked down at Kent. Her face was red; Sain was a good friend of hers in spite of his personality. "That is a harsh thing to say about Sir Sain. For all his flaws, he is a good man." Kent tensed slightly, but he remained seated.

"He does not carry it like I do. He is a good man, but they were men he did not know. Sain cannot recall their faces like I can."

Kent raised his head and looked at her over the fire. The anger drained from her when she saw his face. _Did he always look so weary? Or is it the words he has just spoken that have done this to him?_ Fiora let out a sigh and sat down upon the grass once. Again there was silence, save for the cackle of the fire.

Words came unbidden from her, passing through her lips and into the air. "Not long ago I watched Ginevra die." She saw him glance up from the fire.

"Ginevra was a good friend of mine. We had met at the pegasus barracks at Edessa many years ago. We trained together, just like you and Geraint. She had been my second-in-command when I was made Commander of the Fifth Wing. She was with me when I first went to the Dread Isle. She fell there like all my other comrades."

Fiora continued speaking; it felt as though a weight was slowly being dragged off her. "There was Valeria too. She was a fresh recruit and was no older than Florina. She was clumsy, but she had spirit and never seemed to lose hope that she would one day make a fine knight. She fell as well; I am all that's left of my comrades, just like you."

She smiled sadly. "I am sorry for what you have gone through. I carry something similar, though. I may not have killed my friends, but I survived. You survived too, though you did it at greater personal risk than me." The knight was silent and his eyes did not meet hers, whether it was from shame or thought she could not tell.

"It is not the same thing, though. I killed those men, my friends. How am I supposed to forget that?" His voice was strained and it was barely audible over the crackle of the fire in between the two.

"You don't. But you shouldn't carry the weight of those dead. Would it have been better if you had been slain and Lady Lyndis were either an outlaw or dead?" His face darkened at her words.

"No, that is worst. Lady Lyndis and my Lord Hausen are happy now, at least." He looked at Fiora over the fire. "I would not wish them to be anything less."

She nodded. "It is a noble thing to regret the slaying of your enemies, but never forget why you did it. Also know that your friend was a knight. He was just as prepared to die in battle as you were." The fire gave a crack and the flames sank a little. Kent tossed a log from the nearby pile onto the fire. The flames gave a cackle and started to eat the wood.

"I am sorry about what happened on the Dread Isle. I don't believe I ever told you that."

Fiora gave a smile, but it was hollow. "It is a difficult thing to be the survivor. If it were no for this company, I fear I might have fallen shortly after my wing. I returned to the Dread Isle to slay as many of those men on the isle as I could."

Kent shook his head. "That would have been a great loss. You have helped out this company a great deal." Fiora smiled slightly.

"That is most kind of you to say." She tilted her head up and looked at the sky. The image of a waxing moon hung over the camp and partially illuminated the area in a soft blue light. _It is odd. I did not notice the moon was out. _

"Let us make a promise, Fiora." She looked down from the moon and looked at the knight across the fire. "Let us never try to carry whatever burdens we have alone. We shall share what we can with each other and give console if it is needed."

Fiora felt her face go red. "Is this a proposal, Sir Kent?"

Kent's face turned as red as the flames. "N-no. I–I did not mean in that way. I meant as fellow knights." Fiora smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course. Yes, let us keep that promise. It is a good one." There was the crunching of grass and twigs from behind Fiora. She turned and saw the tall man with the axe enter the circle of light.

"Clear. Your turn." Wordlessly the man took the spot Kent had vacated and started to tend the fire. Kent gave a small nod to Fiora and raised his hand in parting before starting his patrol. Fiora raised her hand as well and bid him good night.

Fiora left the fire and made her way into the camp. She felt lighter than she normally did. She almost felt like humming a tune. She remained silent, though, and made her way through the camp to find a place to sleep.

Fiora heard a distant crash of the water fall. It had always been there, but the excitement in the camp had hidden the sound from her. It sounded sweet to her ears and she thought of her companions once more. She felt sad, but the heavy burden of guilt of surviving had been soothed slightly. Far away, the river rolled over the cliff and it continued its way to the sea.


End file.
